1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door lock apparatus mounted on a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door lock apparatus is provided on a door of a vehicle so that it is detachably engaged to a substantially U-shaped striker fixed to a vehicle body. The door lock apparatus includes a latch mechanism that is engaged to the striker, and a lock mechanism that releases the engagement of the striker by the latch mechanism.
In vehicles of recent years, at least the lock mechanism is accommodated in a closed housing, and a key cylinder into which a key is inserted is directly connected to the lock mechanism in the closed housing, thereby preventing fraudulent manipulation and theft of a vehicle.
As a door lock apparatus having such mechanisms, JP-A-2009-150114 describes a door lock apparatus in which a key lever that follows an operation of a key cylinder provided on an outer side of a door of a vehicle, and a key sub-lever connected to the key lever through a key link are provided so that a sector gear that interlocks with the key sub-lever moves to a lock position or an unlock position.
According to this door lock apparatus, the key sub-lever is connected to the sector gear with play so that the key sub-lever is not operated even if the sector gear is turned from the unlock position to the lock position and vice versa, for example by an actuator, when the key sub-lever is in a neutral position.
According to this door lock apparatus, however, the key sub-lever can turn within a range of the play with respect to the sector gear. Therefore, there is a problem that the key sub-lever, the key link and the key lever are not positioned, and the key lever is variable in position. If the key lever is variable in position, there is a problem that mutual connecting shapes of the key lever and the key cylinder including convex and concave portions do not match with each other when they are assembled together, and it is difficult to assemble them.